


Of Propriety and Love

by indignant



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indignant/pseuds/indignant
Summary: Daniel doesn't see Seongwoo as his hyung.





	Of Propriety and Love

They just finished two hours of practicing to Sorry Sorry and Seongwoo feels like stuffing his ears, he's starting to get sick listening to the song thus this short break is heaven for him. 

 

But first things first, he needs to sit down and takes some water. He flops down on an empty space near the door, across the other members. "Ahh I'm so thirsty." He whines as he stretches against the wall, eyes looking for water bottles but found only empty ones. 

 

"Daniel and Hyunbin went out to get some water. Let's just wait for them." says Jonghyun. The leader is still watching over his members even during breaks and right now he knows that Seongwoo is quite stressed. Seongwoo is working the hardest because he is the center for their group evaluation.

 

Seongwoo lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank God for the young ones! I think my legs will fall off if I have to get them myself."

 

Jonghyun just shakes his head while Minhyun nods his head sympathetically. Jaehwan lies sideways on the floor, grumbling about how tired he is. 

 

At the same time, the door burst open with Daniel and Hyunbin filing in, plastic bags full of water bottles and snacks on hand. 

 

"Finally! You guys are so slow. I almost died of dehydration you know" Jaehwan dramatically exclaims, complete with flailing arms. 

 

Daniel ignores the main vocal and makes a beeline to sit beside Seongwoo, his head immediately finding comfort on the older boy's shoulder. Seongwoo pats Daniel's knee as the boy stretches his limbs without moving his head from his shoulder. While Daniel is getting comfy, Hyunbin looks ready to pass out. And pass out Hyunbin does at Seongwoo's other side, making the members laugh at Hyunbin's pitiful form. Seongwoo and Daniel both reach out to pet Hyunbin's head, spoiling the team's youngest with light caress.

 

"Hey Hyunbin get up now. Time to practice!" Seongwoo teases the maknae who replies, "Piss off, hyung. Let me die in peace." 

 

By now, Daniel lets himself relax against Seongwoo's slender frame and takes Seongwoo's hand in his and plays a one-sided thumb wrestling. 

 

"Yah! Daniel pass the bottle will you?" Trust Jaehwan to ruin good things for Daniel. 

 

Grumbling under his breath about cruel and maniacal vocalist, the pink-haired boy moves his head from its comfortable place and passes around the bottles and snacks."Well this is for me." Daniel starts, grabbing the gummy bears and a water bottle. "This is for our kind leader, Jonghyun-hyung, for our smart hyung behind the team formation, Minhyunie-hyung, for our psychotic and mean main vocal, Jaehwan-ie hyung, for our in-need-of-more-practice maknae, Hyunbinie"

 

_Let's save the best for last._

 

Daniel pauses as he reaches for the last water bottle and a bag of choco chip. He straightens his back and makes sure that Seongwoo is looking him. He grabs the older boy's hand and places the water bottle and the bag of choco chip on it. "And this is for my lovely Seongwoo-ah" Daniel says brightly, complete with a wink. 

 

Seongwoo blinks. _Did he hear that right? Lovely Seongwoo-ah? Pfft._

 

"I'm anything but lovely, Daniel-ah but thanks." Seongwoo laughs and bows his head to Daniel in jest.

 

Jaehwan and Minhyun snickers openly with each other, Jonghyun hides a smile as he sips his water and Hyunbin remains detached from the world.

 

***

 

Seongwoo doesn't notice at first. But when Daniel is too chill with propriety too many times, Seongwoo find those hard to ignore. 

 

Those are times Daniel casually forgets the word "hyung" when he is adressing Seongwoo and does out of ordinary things for him like opening doors for him and letting him pass first with a soft whisper of  "After you, Seongwoo-ah" in his ear. 

 

There are times that Daniel will wait for him to finish his shower and when he is done and fully dressed, he will find him standing outside with a towel on his hand. Daniel will dump the towel on his head and stand really close to him, his hands running the towel on his wet head. "I really like your smell Seongwoo-ah" 

 

"I'll come with you, Seongwoo-ah."

 

"Seongwoo-ah, don't sleep without showering first."

 

"Seongwoo-ah, Here's your water. Catch!" 

 

Seongwoo-ah. Seongwoo-ah. Seongwoo-ah. But never Seongwoo-hyung. 

 

Seongwoo lets those moments pass because he doesn't want to blow off his newfound friendship with Daniel.He understands that the younger boy is the chill type who doesn't let age come into friendships and truly, he doesn't mind.

 

But when other trainees openly point Daniel's habit to him, Seongwoo starts to mind.

 

"Waaah I'm so envious of Seongwoo-hyung who have someone dotes on him like Daniel-hyung." exclaims Samuel, his arm hooked on Seongwoo's shoulders. They are walking to the practice rooms, unbeknownst to Samuel, he is about to open the proverbial Pandora's box.

 

"Huh?" Seongwoo looks at the younger boy. He is waiting for the punchline of this bad joke.

 

Samuel slaps his arm lightly and flashes him a teasing smile. "I just think that you're really lucky to have a friend like Daniel-hyung. He takes care of you well and really likes you a lot as his dongsaeng. He is a very dependable hyung, right?"  

 

"I am _the_ hyung though." Seongwoo comments, his voice cold. 

 

Oblivious to the sudden change of mood, Samuel continues, "Really? I really thought that he is the hyung between the two of you since he looks after you whenever you guys are together. The other trainees thought so too." 

 

Samuel pauses then smiles mischievously, "Come to think of it Daehwi even told me that Daniel hyung babies you more than he babies small Woojin." Samuel ends with a laugh as he looks at his hyung's pissed off expression. "Ahhh Seongwoo hyung makes a cute dongsaeng." 

 

They reach the cafeteria and Seongwoo purposely avoids his Sorry Sorry team and sits with BIL team. He doesn't want to be around Daniel for now. Seongwoo can't help but feel slightly annoyed at Daniel, his pride taking a hit from Samuel's words. 

 

He is the hyung between him and Daniel and yet others feel like he is the one depending on the other when it should be the other way around. 

 

_Daniel and I really need to talk._  

 

***

 

"I'm older than you."

 

Seongwoo has been waiting since morning to say those words to Daniel but when the cameras are still rolling, he has to keep his thoughts to himself but now that they're alone inside one of the soundproof rooms where Sorry Sorry team has practiced their vocals and the cameras dismantled for checking, his teammates except Daniel out for a short break, Seongwoo finally has the chance to speak about certain things with the younger boy.

 

Said younger boy sits a few feet away from him, his broad frame looks cramped in the small space of the room but he seems relaxed as he slouches forward, busy with the tablet and reviewing their practice. 

 

Daniel sets down the tablet on the floor, his eyes fixed on Seongwoo, a delicate brow raised in silent question.

 

Seongwoo licks his lips and says louder, "I said I am older than you." 

 

Daniel shrugs, "And?" 

 

"You should call me hyung." Seongwoo says like he is talking to a kindergarten. 

 

"And if I don't?" Daniel teases, eyebrow now raised haughtily. "It's not like a year makes a big difference." 

 

_This brat._

 

"It does make a difference, Daniel. Plus, you call Jonghyun and Minhyun-hyung, hyung and we're all born in the same year." Seongwoo replies. He is not someone to make a big fuss about honorofics and such but the way Daniel purposely not calling him hyung unlike his Jonghyun-hyung and Minhyun-hyung now peeves him. It even seems like Daniel is doing it on purpose to annoy him.

 

"You're different from them." Daniel says casually and Seongwoo feels his blood rushing to his head. 

 

This is not how Seongwoo expects this coversation to be like.

 

"Say what?!" 

 

"You're different from them. I don't see you as my hyung." 

 

Seongwoo gawks. Did Daniel just say that he doesn't see him as a hyung? _This punk!_

 

"Yah, Kang Daniel! You better clarify what you said coz I'm just an inch away from punching you." Seongwoo moves from the wall and now stands on his knees, ready to crawl to Daniel and smack the shit out of him but Daniel beats him to it when the younger boy crosses the small distance between them and pins Seongwoo on the wall behind him. The lanky guy's shoulders flushed on the wall, legs tangled under him and his hips pressed down by Daniel' s weight. 

 

Seongwoo sputters indignantly, his hands busy trying to push on Daniel's broad shoulder. He knows he's not weak but Daniel is sure hell a lot stronger than him, Seongwoo discovers. 

 

"Kang Daniel! What are you doing? I am your hyung goddamnit! Get off me!" Seongwoo hisses but Daniel pierces him with his eyes that show that any words from him and he will not like what will come next. 

 

"I don't see you as my hyung, _Seongwoo-ah."_ Daniel drawls, the lilt in his voice sending chills down Seongwoo's spine even more so when his hands move from Seongwoo's shoulders to catch his wrists when he struggles harder after Daniel's little tease. 

 

Who can blame Daniel? Daniel who can't resist cute things and when Daniel thinks that nervous Seongwoo from re-evaluation is cute, nothing can prepare him from this angry, hissy Seongwoo. Angry Ong Seongwoo is way cuter. Daniel takes in the boy's glaring eyes, red cheeks, and his thin lips set into a deep frown and he can't help but smile at this hyung. _Someone's not happy right now. So cute._

 

"Goddamn it Daniel! Stop this!" 

 

"Seongwoo-ah, are you really dense or are you just ignorant? I have been dropping hints lately you know." The pink haired boy says with a tired sigh. 

 

The older boy blinks his eyes, dumbfounded at Daniel's words. _What the----_

 

Seongwoo gasps when Daniel moves his face closer, the tips of their nose touching and he can feel Daniel's breath fanning his face as he speaks, "Seongwoo-ah, I'm sorry to say that you can't be my hyung and I won't settle for just being your dongsaeng, too. You can't be just my hyung, Seongwoo-ah. I want more." Seongwoo notices that Daniel's voice drop lower, his lips closer, his eyes darker holding him captive under its gaze.

 

_You can't just be my hyung. I want more._  Those words are echoing in Seongwoo's head and setting alarms off for him to run and find a safe place where he can calm his pounding heart. 

 

_I want more._

 

"What--" No need to finish the question for Seongwoo as Daniel crushes his lips on his. _Damn, Daniel indeed wants more._

__

 

__

Daniel's lips feels soft and chapped against his thin lips. He can even taste a hint of cherry from the younger man's lip tint. He lays still under Daniel's body as the younger man keeps kissing him and now releasing one of his wrists in favor of touching his face. The touch is soft and yet it burns him as it runs from his cheek down to his neck, coaxing him to open his lips as a thumb caresses his pulse. The touch is too sensual and he can feel his face (and body) getting hot by the seconds. 

__

 

__

Seongwoo's mouth remains closed but his eyes may fall out of their sockets as he watches the other boy kiss him. Daniel's head is slanted, his eyes closed as if savoring the moment of finally tasting him and he can even feel a tongue lick at his lips.

__

 

__

With a last lick on those sweet thin lips, Daniel raises his head to stare at Seongwoo's flushed face. A satisfied smile blooms on his face as he looks down at the older boy who is breathing heavily under him, cheeks red and hot to his touch and his lips wet and bruised from his kisses. 

__

 

__

Daniel leans closer to Seongwoo who holds his breath and instantly closes his mouth, afraid that he will get ravished again. Daniel pierces him with dark eyes, his smile gone as he speaks to Seongwoo with seriousness that the older boy only sees during practice, "You can't be my hyung. Not with all the things I want to do to you and God knows I've been restraining myself not to act on my feelings whenever you're around." 

__

 

__

Seongwoo can only gulp at the other man's words. His mind is too caught up figuring what _things_ Daniel is talking about but given what just happened earlier, Seongwoo doesn't want to know what those things are. 

__

 

__

"I like you, Seongwoo-ah. And it's just a matter of time that you will like me, too" 

__

 

__

***

__

 

__

"Hyung! Let's go to the caferia. They're done setting the dinner." Samuel tells him while bouncing on his feet. Younger kids are so energetic nowadays. Seongwoo has then tuned out Samuel as the boy rambles about all the food that he will eat after Produce 101. He feels bad for not indulging Samuel who has been a good dongsaeng unlike a certain pink-haired dongsaeng.

__

 

__

It has been three days but Seongwoo's mind has been occupied by the pink-haired boy after the incident. Neither the kiss nor the confession occupies Seongwoo the most but the hurt on Daniel's face when he pushed him away and ran like his was on fire. When he returned to the practice room, all the members were there except for Daniel. Jonghyun told him that the younger boy asked to be excused from practice because of a headache. 

__

 

__

His mind has been a mess since then and he doesn't know how to act around Daniel anymore and when he thinks that the younger will be awkward and start avoiding him, he is proven wrong.

__

 

__

In the following days, Daniel steps us his game and comes out bolder and more obvious on his intentions on him. It scares him that the other trainees might notice that Daniel has been clinging to him even more, trying to touch him any chances he gets, and taking care of him like a boyfriend does to a girlfriend. The last part doesn't sit well to Seongwoo. He's a man for Pete's sake, if anything, Daniel should treat him like a boyfriend does to a boyfriend. There must be rules for that! 

__

 

__

Daniel has not confessed again and Seongwoo is grateful. He won't know how to respond anyway. He doesn't hate Daniel. He doesn't even dislike Daniel. How can he? When the boy treats him better than anyone else (his family an exemption).

__

 

__

There are days when Daniel scares him, days when he feels like whacking that pink head, days when he feels grateful to have him, and days when he anticipates what surprise Daniel has in store for him. 

__

 

__

Does he like having Daniel around? Yes, he does.  

__

 

__

Does he like Daniel romantically? Seongwoo doesn't have a definite answer, all he knows is he's not against the idea. 

__

 

__

His musing came to a halt when he feels someone grab his hand. He looks behind him and sees the main character of his thoughts. 

__

 

__

"Ahh! Daniel-hyung! Are you going to the cafeteria, too?" Samuel says cheerfully. 

__

 

__

_Thank God for creating Samuel._ Seongwoo thinks as he is feeling too concious to speak. His mind is currently focused on the fact that Daniel sneakily laced their fingers together. 

__

_Is Daniel for real? Hand holding in front of their 16 year old dongsaeng?_

__

 

__

As much as he wants to shake off Daniel's hold, Seongwoo decides against it. He knows from experience for the past three days that the more he tries to escape skinship the touchier Daniel becomes just to . 

__

 

__

"Shall we all eat together, Daniel hyung?" 

__

 

__

_I take it back. Samuel is a curse._

__

 

__

"Thanks for the invite Muel-ie. But I actually need to talk to Seongwoo about our routine so let me snatch him for a while." Daniel replies and cuts off Samuel's and Seongwoo's protests by dragging the latter fast and far to the hallway where practice rooms are, their hands still linked. 

__

 

__

"Yah! Daniel, what's wrong with the routine? Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm really hungry and I just want to eat, shower and sleep." Seongwoo whines as he drags his feet, his eyes burning holes at Daniel's broad back that is in front of him. 

__

 

__

Daniel doesn't answer him but looks back at him quickly, flashing a peace sign and his bunny smile.

__

 

__

_Damn brat._  

__

 

__

He is led to their team's practice room. He groans and rubs his eyes tiredly, "I really don't want to practice right now Daniel. I've reached my quota for to--"

__

 

__

"Who says anything about practicing? Come on let' eat." 

__

 

__

Seongwoo stops his rubbing and finds Daniel sitting on the floor with meal boxes from his favorite noodle restaurant near the camp. Daniel takes out the bowls from the boxes and removes the plastic lid. The room is immediately wafted by the aroma of the noodles and Seongwoo feels his hunger grow tenfolds as he quickly sits across Daniel. 

__

 

__

"Shouldn't we call the others?"

__

 

__

Daniel pauses, a cute pout on his lips, and starts whining. "I ony have two bowls of noodles here. I don't really want to share the noodles or _you_ tonight." 

__

 

__

Seongwoo mentally whacks his head. _Stupid Ong Seongwoo! Why do you even ask?!_ Daniel is so good in embarrassing the hell out of Seongwoo with his cheesy words that can make Casanova makes a run for his money. 

__

 

__

Seongwoo clears his throat to dispel the awkwardness that comes after that statement. He is trying hard not to blush but it's difficult when Daniel laughs and pinches his cheeks.  

__

 

__

"You're really cute, Seongwoo-ah" Daniel chuckles. "Anyway, I overheard you complaining to Jonghyun that you're getting sick of the stir fried pork they keep serving us so I think that you'll be happy if you have at least noodles for a change." Daniel explains while mixing the noodles then passing it to him, purposely touching Seongwoo's hand.

__

 

__

Seongwoo nods his thanks as he blows air on his hot noodles. It is true that he's getting sick of the food in camp and this change of menu is very much welcome. 

__

 

__

"But Daniel, how do you get these? You know we're not allowed outside during filming days." asks Seongwoo, worry evident on his face.

__

 

__

Now that he has some food in his stomach, he is worried that Daniel will get into trouble just to make him happy. Despite himself, Seongwoo can't help the flutters in his heart at Daniel's sincerity and care. _He really looks after me well._

__

 

__

Daniel blushes at the other boy's worried face. This is one of the many reasons why Daniel likes Seongwoo. His face is full of expressions when he lets his emotions show and Daniel finds every expressions lovely. He really can't help but fall deeper.

__

 

__

"Don't worry Seongwoo-ah." He teases which earns him a glare. It may have scared him a little only if Seongwoo is not puffing cutely on his noodle while glaring at him. He scratches the back of his head consciously, not really that confident to reveal his trick. "Well, I heard the staff talking about getting noodles from your favorite restaurant so I asked one of the writer noonas to secretly order two bowls for me." 

__

 

__

"Wow Kang Daniel. Charming the noonas to get you food. That's sly!" Seongwoo laughs as it is now Daniel's turn to get flushed with embarassment. He decides to tease the boy more, "You're quite an eavesdropper too. Remind me not to gossip when you're around." 

__

 

__

"Well where do you expect us MMO boys get the hot issues? When you're friends with Jisung-hyung, being a gossiper and an eavesdropper is bound to happen." 

__

 

__

They laugh as they eat their noodles. Having their usual banters of who is the best dancer in the show, gossiping about other trainees and just having a good time with each other. 

__

 

__

Good friends having a nice chat over good food. 

__

 

__

Seongwoo has the best dinner that night. Daniel is a cool guy and a sweet friend. He is willing to let go of his obsession in getting Daniel call him hyung if that means he can have Daniel as his fun and caring best friend. 

__

 

__

They clean up and start heading back to their room, walking side by side, their shoulders touching. Seongwoo glances at Daniel and catches the boy letting out a quiet yawn. Seongwoo reaches out and pats the younger boy's shoulder. Daniel relaxes visibly under his touch so Seongwoo decides to wrap his arm around Daniel's shoulder, massaging it lightly. 

__

 

__

Daniel tries to walk as slowly as possible without exposing his modus because Seongwoo's arm around him is better than the dinner he shared with his crush earlier. Not that the dinner is not special only that he is a touchy person. He thrives on physical contact and to have the person he likes initiating skinship on his own is heavenly. 

__

 

__

_Yah Kang Daniel, you need to stop being greedy._

__

 

__

Another side of his mind tells him that it's okay to want as much since they already kissed. 

__

 

__

But the kiss was all his own. Seongwoo just received it and remained unresponsive through it. But this time, it is Seongwoo who puts his hand on him. Hope blooms in Daniel's heart. _It may not be impossible at all._

__

 

__

With all his musing, Daniel does not realize that they have reached the inside of their room. 

__

 

__

"Thank you Niel-ah" whispers Seongwoo and that shakes Daniel out of his thoughts. Seongwoo is standing close in front of him with his lips stretched into a smile. Daniel can clearly see the constellation on his cheek from this distance and the shy look on that handsome face. 

__

 

__

_Niel-ah._

__

 

__

Daniel smiles at the nickname. Some of his close friends and trainees call him that but when it is Seongwoo who calls him that, his heart flutters in his chest. 

__

 

__

Daniel lets out a sad sigh as Seongwoo releases him from his hold then turns his back on him, looking at the empty beds. "Guess the others are not back yet from the cafeteria."

__

 

__

"Yeah" Daniel nods as he sits on Minhyun's bed while Seongwoo makes his way to his closet. "Knowing Jonghyun hyung he will let all the dongsaengs cut him in line while Jaehwan hyung and Hyunbin nag him to death." 

__

 

__

Seongwoo lets out a laugh while shaking his head. The lanky guy busies himself, picking his sleepwear and arranging his skin care products. After he finally digs out his towel, he turns to Daniel as stands up, "I'll shower first, Niel-ah. Don't kill yourself with boredom. Okay?" teases Seongwoo. 

__

 

__

Daniel laughs "Ouch. You give me too little credit, Seongwoo-ah."

__

 

__

Seongwoo sticks his tongue out at the younger boy before he gets inside the bathroom. 

__

 

__

The mood is really good and it's getting to Daniel, his eyes locked on the bathroom door. Now that he has a taste of having Seongwoo's company without the awkwardness, the tension and the keeping of his feelings a secret, Daniel is feeling greedy and frustrated. He wants every dinner if not every breakfast, lunch and breaks, every moment, to be like this -- Seongwoo having a good time with him and reciprocating his touches. What if tomorrow the older boy will revert to tensing around him?

__

 

__

Daniel groans and pushes his face on the palms of his hands, mind racing. _I'm getting crazy. Ong Seongwoo is driving me crazy._

__

 

__

Daniel keeps telling himself the past three days to hold back and wait a little longer. He knows that he has to give Seongwoo space that's why he does not bring about his feelings again but he cannot really refrain from wanting to be close and touch Seongwoo. The older boy has becoming more handsome and irresistible in his eyes.

__

 

__

He will not be able to take it if they'll go back to square one.

__

 

__

Daniel walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door. He can hear the shower stops running and Seongwoo's voice through the door. "Yes, Niel-ah? Something you need?" 

__

 

__

"There is. Can you open the door for a sec?" Daniel rasps, his words rushed. He needs to do it fast before he lose the confidence to ask again. He's been acting on momentum, if he stops now maybe he will not get a better timing to confess to Seongwoo again. He knows that what he will do will either make Seongwoo his or break his heart again. Not that he will stop pining for the older boy if he decides to run away for the second time. Kang Daniel is not a quitter. There maybe a third, a fourth or a fifth time, the chances can go on and Daniel will not stop until Seongwoo feels the same way or tells him to stop. 

__

 

__

It feels like forever before Seongwoo opens the bathroom door, his left hand pulling his shirt down his body but Daniel sees enough of the older guy that fuels  his thirst for the boy. 

__

 

__

"What is it?" asks Seongwoo but instead of answering Daniel barges in. His broad frame cramping Seongwoo inside. 

__

 

__

Daniel's mind is filled with Seongwoo's scent, that citrusy smell of his shampoo and that smell that is uniquely his. There are waterdrops running from his wet hair to the neckline of his white shirt, Daniel's eyes following those drops, restraining himself not to lick those water off that smooth skin. 

__

 

__

Feeling self-conscious, Seongwoo gulps when Daniel licks his lips."Daniel, can we talk outside?" 

__

 

__

"Seongwoo-ah, I'm sorry but we can't talk about this outside. The cameras are on and I just want this between the two of us." Daniel says in a low voice. He breathes in loudly, sturdying himself while the other man grows more self-conscious by the second. Two hearts race together in that cramped space of their bathroom. 

__

 

__

Daniel pulls Seongwoo to himself, wrapping his arms around the slender frame of the other. He buries his head in the juncture of where his friend's neck and shoulder meets.

__

 

__

"I really like you Seongwoo-ah. I'm sorry if you have to hear it again but this night is making me crazy. I don't know if it is the noodles or what, maybe because you're just being nice to me tonight but Seongwoo-ah, my heart is gonna burst if I won't tell these words to you. I really like you, Seongwoo-ah. Maybe it is more than like because I have experienced liking other people before and it is not this crazy. They don't make my heart and mind a mess like you do. Seongwoo-ah, I'm sorry but I think I'm falling in love with you."

__

 

__

Daniel sighs, his chest feeling a lot lighter. The burden of acknowledging his deepening feelings for the older has finally lifted of his chest. And now comes the judgement time. It's a pity that he is already bracing himself for a second heartache.

__

 

__

Seongwoo has been holding his breath since the second Daniel hugs him. His face growing hot as the younger man's breath fans his neck. His mind reels with Daniel's words, his heart clenching tightly in his chest as he listens to the younger man. Daniel sounds embarrased and scared for confessing again but for Seongwoo, that confession turns his insides into liquid, his knees weak and his heart ready to burst. He succumbs to his desire to wrap his arms around the boy. This is the first time he hugs Daniel since the confession and it feels nice as he wounds his arms around Daniel's broad back. He can feel the boy tensing in his embrace then relaxing with a soft whisper of his name. 

__

 

__

Daniel, not wanting to be outdone, tightens his hold around the older boy's waist. He is going to treasure this moment even if it's just a preamble to Seongwoo breaking his heart. In his mind, he can hear Seongwoo saying something like "im sorry Dani--" 

__

 

__

"Niel-ah, do you think I'm cheap?" 

__

 

__

_Wait, what?_

__

 

__

Daniel looses his embrace but not totally untangling himself to Seongwoo and looks at the latter, his brows furrow in confusion. 

__

 

__

Seongwoo snorts when he sees the puzzled look on that cute face. "The noodles is nice but it doesn't mean that you have me bought over, okay? I'm grateful to have you Daniel for making things bearable in this camp but sometimes your boldness scares me to be honest. I don't know what I'm feeling for you right now but i'm happy to have you as a friend and I don't hate you, Daniel or the things you do. If i'm going to be honest, I know I enjoy them. And my feelings for you may not be as deep as yours but I think I like you too, Daniel." 

__

 

__

The younger boy buries his blushing face on Seongwoo's neck, overwhelmed with the happiness. "This is not a joke right? You can't be this cruel to me. Seongwoo-ah. We're a thing now and you can't take it back!"

__

 

__

Seongwoo laughs and pulls Daniel's head from his neck. He pinches the boy's cheeks. "Before we become a thing, I have one condition."

__

 

__

"A condition?"

__

 

__

"Yeah. If you really want this to work, you need to call me hyung." 

__

 

__

"But I prefer Seongwoo-ah. It has a nice ring to it and most of the trainees are calling you hyung. I want to be different." Daniel says with a pout, hoping to charm his way to this dicussion.

__

 

__

"Stop pouting, Niel-ah. It doesn't suit you. Call me hyung and I'll be nicer to you." 

__

 

__

Daniel doesn't respond at first. He is bidding farewell to his indulgence of "Seongwoo-ah". A little sacrifice won't hurt if he can have the real deal. 

__

 

__

Daniel lets out a dramatic sigh earning a snort from Seongwoo. "Alright, _hyung._ You win." 

__

 

__

Seongwoo lets out a triumphant yell and a fist pump.

__

 

__

"So can we seal this deal with a kiss?" asks Daniel shamelessy while doing kissy faces. His excitement evident on his face.

__

 

__

Seongwoo smirks. "Say please then."

__

 

__

"Please, Seongwoo-hyung." 

__

 

__

Daniel smiles as his Seongwoo-hyung crosses the distance between their lips. 

__


End file.
